


Paul's son

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cancer, Niall-centric, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys thought they knew everything about Paul. Well, until they found out he had a son with cancer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul's son

Paul braced himself as he walked into the room of the four boys who were some of the nicest lads he had ever met. He was their bodyguard and it was his favourite thing in the world.

Well, other then his son Niall.

His son with his dyed-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes that held the weight of the world and yet, still held all the joy you could imagine.

When you looked at Niall, you would just see a normal fourteen year old teenager who had normal problems, but that was far from the truth. Niall had medulloblastomas, which is a cancerous brain tumour, from the age of seven until the age of eleven but thankfully he has been in remission since then. Unfortunately, Niall had been feeling very sick of late, so he had some tests done last week. 

That's why Paul was going in to talk to the boys. He was asking them if he could take tomorrow off. Niall's test results were in so he was wondering could go in with Niall to the hospital.

"Hey Paulie!" Paul was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Harry calling to him. He grinned at the boy and walked in.

"Heya lads!" Paul said. "Any craic with ye?"

"Nope, my Irish friend! We are just discussing what we are going to do this week. We've got nothing on other then an interview or two at the end of the week. Anything you need?" Liam asked.

"Well, there is actually... I was hoping that I could have tomorrow off. I will do over time and-"

"Say no more Paul. You work really hard, you deserve some time off! Is there any particular reason or..." Zayn asked.

"Well, I haven't exactly told you lads everything about me" Paul started to admit reluctantly. "You see, my son Niall-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Paul was cutted off again, this time by Louis. "You have a son? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, he lives with his mam. Until now anyway. His ma decided she wants to move to Spain with her new boyfriend, leaving Niall with me."

"Niall... What a cool name!" Harry laughed. 

"So what's going on with him Paul? Are you collecting him tomorrow or something?"

"Um, not exactly.." Paul proceeded to tell the boys everything, from the start of Niall's cancer to the illness at the moment. All the boys were nearly in tears by the end of it.

"Well, we'd love to meet him sometime." Liam said, choking back a sob.

"He'd like that, he's a fan." Paul admitted. They exchanged (manly) hugs before the separated.

_________________________________________

Two days later, the boys were eagerly awaiting the return of their favourite bodyguard. After waiting for twenty minutes, Preston approached them.  
"Hey dudes, what's up?"

"Hey Preston, just waiting for Paul." Zayn said.

"Did you not hear? Paul's out the rest of the week. Apparently, his kids pretty sick. He's in hospital, getting an operation and everything!"

"What?" Louis exclaimed. "Poor Niall! His cancer must be back." The four boys exchanged solemn looks. Then, without saying a word, they silently all got up and decided to go visit Niall.

*** 

Paul was sitting down on an uncomfortable wooden seat, staring at his pale child, when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice tight with worry and exhaustion.

"Hey Paul, you okay?" He was half relieved and half surprised to hear the boys. 

"Um lads, is their any chance you could make it over to the hospital. It's just... Well, Niall really wanted to meet you guys and he's going for a life-threatening surgery later on today."

"Say no more Paul! We were already on our way!" Paul nearly started crying again when he thought how blessed he was to be working for such kind, considerate boys.

"Thanks Lou." Paul said before hanging up and turning back to face his sleeping angel.

***

It was about twenty minutes later when the boys arrived outside room 1D5.  
They gingerly knocked on the door, and heard a hoarse come in from the inside.  
The stepped in to see a tired looking Paul talking quietly with a small, thin blonde with electric blue eyes. The pair glanced in the boys direction and a look of pure shock appeared on the young boys face.

"Wha-What? Dad!" Niall turned to have Paul.

"Hey Niall. We heard you aren't feeling the greatest at the moment so we thought we'd stop by." Harry said.

The young boy in the beds eyes filled with happy tears as he turned to his dad.  
"Thank you." He whispered before holding his dad close.

***  
Over the next two hours, the boys talked and bantered with Niall, who, it turned out, was like, the sweetest kid ever. The boys couldn't understand why such a kind lad would be cursed with something as hard as a brain tumour.

About two and a half hours later, a doctor came in and sad it was time for Niall to go for surgery in ten minutes. He said goodbye to all the boys, the boys wishing him good luck before they stood back and watched Niall talk to his dad.

"Daddy, I'm scared. I know I shouldn't be and I'm just being a big baby but I'm really scared." Niall murmured into his dad's chest.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Niall. Of course you're scared. I'd actually be more anxious if you weren't scared!"

"Dad?"

"Yes Niall?"

"I really love you."

It took all the boys willpower not to cry at that moment. It was such a heart breaking scene.

"I love you too, little man."

Just as Paul was giving Niall one last kiss on the head, the doctor came to take Niall away.

As soon as Niall was gone, Paul broke down. He had his head between his knees and was shaking like mad. All of the lads immediately came over and comforted Higgins senior.

***  
It was eleven hours later when a doctor came over to the small group residing in Niall's room. Paul noticed him first, as the other boys were all asleep, limbs askew in awkward positions.

"How is he doc?" Paul asked, trepidation threatening to make an appearance in his voice.

"He lived, Mr. Higgins." Paul let out a sigh of relief. "We actually lost him twice on the table but fortunately, you're son is very strong. I'm quite certain he'll make a full recovery and live a long and healthy life."

It was then when Paul allowed himself to cry again. His son, his angel, would be okay.

"Now, he may not remember the last few days when you go in to see him but I guarantee, this is normal for this procedure." The doctor informed Paul.

"Can I go see him?" Paul asked.

"No need." The doctor said, "We're so convinced the surgery went well and he'll be fine that we don't even need to put him in the PICU." The doctor then shook Paul's hand and left as a porter wheeled Niall in.

The other boys in the room woke up to the commotion of the bed entering the room. The lads made their way over to Paul and asked him how it went. When his eyes started watering, the boys assumed it was bad news and dropped their heads.

"No, no, no." Paul chuckled when he realised what the boys assumed he meant. "Niall is going to be fine. These are just tears of happiness!" The boys hugged Niall before surrounding Niall, waiting for him to wake up.

When he did, he was completely shocked to find one direction standing beside his bed, especially since he couldn't remember the last few days, including the boys visit.

"Are you sure their not medically induced hallucinations?" Niall asked his father for the sixth time. 

Paul chuckled and hugged the blonde close to him. "Nope Nialler. They're 100℅ real."


End file.
